Wanted II: Bringing Her Back
by anneza2424
Summary: Following the aftermath that Webber left in his wake at the end of Wanted, the girls set about starting their family. They suffer one tragedy after the other, but when someone tries to destroy what they have left, the girls take matters into their own hands. (Similar to my last story... my summary sucks).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have had some of this saved up on my computer for quite a while now. Originally, I hadn't even thought a sequel to Wanted would be possible, but I was standing in line for coffee and this idea just popped into my head. I don't think you have to read to Wanted to follow this story (plus if I wasn't so lazy I would go and rewrite some of it since I rushed the second half of it), but it might not hurt in case I do any call backs.**

 **WARNING though, this is probably going to be a pretty dark story. Definitely not sunshine and roses. Some potentially traumatic things happen so please be aware! (PM me if you have concerns)**

 **To recap for maybe those who didn't read Wanted or who needed a refresher:**

 **Arizona had been accused of murdering Meredith, and was believed to have murdered Callie, who was missing. She escapes and discovers that Webber was actually behind all of this because he was using experimental drugs (trying to win a Harper Avery and gain fame and fortune for himself) and he had tried to make it look like Meredith, Callie and Arizona were using these drugs (because of their own fame and success within the surgical community). When Meredith began to piece it together he killed her and made it look like Arizona had done it, and he kidnapped Callie. Arizona finds Callie, and Webber is arrested and now in prison. Arizona and Callie are expecting twins. So now in this world people who are dead include, Erica Hahn, Meredith, and Jackson.**

* * *

 **Wanted II: Bringing Her Back**

 **Chapter 1**

The desperate wailing still haunted her. It had been noisy and painful and left the crying woman's body shaking violently. It was one of the worst days of Arizona's life, and she'd experienced plenty of horrific days.

 **Three Years Earlier**

Arizona was happy, deliriously so, and had been ever since the day she and Callie had heard their daughter's heartbeats for the first time. It had been perhaps the happiest day in both of their lives to hear that sound. Then when they did eventually find out that Webber would be spending a lifetime behind bars that just added a sense of relief that their children would grow up in a world without that evil man in it. At the time they didn't know the sex of the twins, but just to know that they were having them was more than enough. At 20 weeks they found out that they were having girl's. Three weeks later Mark and Arizona had thrown Callie a baby shower at the hospital.

Now they were headed to a B&B, which was a little surprise from Callie. Or at least Callie had thought it was a surprise, but truth be told Arizona had found the flyer a week earlier. Arizona was driving, and Callie was texting Mark. Arizona had been deliriously happy over the past 15 weeks, but if there was one thing that could sour her mood it would be Mark.

"We've been gone all of 10 minutes. What could Mark possibly want?" Arizona asked with a smile, but truthfully she at times was getting annoyed with how close Mark and Callie seemed to be. He seemed to cross the hall more often to check in on them, and Arizona didn't understand how Callie couldn't set some boundaries. The shower had been particularly infuriating as Mark kept insisting that he knew Callie better than she did. He did it just to annoy her, she knew that, but it was working because she was annoyed. She hadn't even wanted his help in throwing the shower.

"Oh, yea- okay, this is bad. He and Lexie got into a big fight over having kids. He's freaking," Callie said as she began typing back a message to Mark. Arizona rolled her eyes thinking about how Callie was having kids so of course Mark would need to have kids right now.

 _What does he expect from Lexie right now, she's practically an infant herself?_

Arizona reached over and wrestled the phone out of Callie's hands, throwing it into the back seat.

"What the hell?" Callie yelped as she watched Arizona toss her phone.

"What? This is- this is time for us, it's just for us, and the first thing you want to do is talk to Mark so..." Arizona shrugged. This wasn't how she'd meant to begin this trip.

"You know what? Screw it," Callie said as she unbuckled her seat belt,

"What are you doing?" Arizona questioned and her voice began to raise.

"I'm going to talk to him!" Callie answered, her voice even louder as Arizona tried to tell her not to call Mark. She reached back and grabbed her phone.

"This is jealousy Arizona. You are jealous of Mark. Get over it."

"Well, can you blame me? He get's most of you. The straight you, the catholic you, the girl who loves baby showers. I just get, you know, the gay you, which is really only like 20 minutes a night, not even since you just feel to fat to let me touch you lately."

 _Whoa! Where is all this coming from?_

The rant just proved to infuriate Callie more. "Look, I am doing my best to make sure that you are happy. To be a good friend to Mark. And to make sure that these babies inside of me are happy. I don't know what else I can do to be honest. Please tell me because I'll do it! Whatever will make you happy I will do it!"

Arizona paused. She really wanted to tell Callie what she could do to make her happy. Well, happier. She hadn't even really realized that all this Mark business had been bothering her, well, to the point that she would be fighting with Callie. But she would not let Mark ruin her proposal. So she sat silently staring at the road ahead of them, while Callie continued her text message.

"Callie," Arizona began, she would have to apologize to Callie. She should not have freaked out on Callie for texting Mark, and she needed to make sure this weekend went well. Arizona turned her head just for a moment to look at Callie. "I love you more than anything, and I just want to be your person. But I'm sorry for-"

Then everything went black. Arizona didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up she woke with a start. Her airbag had been deployed. She looked over to the passenger seat for Callie, but there was only glass, no Callie. Then she saw Callie's feet just above the dashboard. A view of the rest of her body was obstructed by the smashed window shield that Callie had flown through.

"Cal-Callie!" Arizona released a high-pitched scream as she scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.

"Callie! Oh g- Callie!" The scene Arizona saw was more horrifying than she could imagine. She could hear gasping, Callie gasping, and she saw her bloodied body surrounded by glass as Callie was laid out on the hood. Arizona grabbed her phone as she screamed for someone to help her as she called 911. She was just screaming all around her that she needed an ambulance.

* * *

 **AN: So in this story, Arizona never went to Africa because well, she would never have left Callie after everything that happened in Wanted. Then Mark couldn't have been the father, but for my purposes, Arizona still had to have some conflict with Mark.**

 **Also, I have some of this written already (outlines, little tidbits here and there), but updates will probably come slower because For Love and the Game is my priority at the moment. It's nice to kind of work between the two stories though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's weird, I personally find this story to be much more interesting, but for whatever reason my other story is much more popular. I think I like this better because of the faster pace.** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"...Obvious head and chest injuries," Arizona had rushed out of the ambulance and given the surgeons waiting for them the information that she could. She stepped aside to let them get to Callie, but the tears welled in her eyes as she heard Callie try and speak. They trauma team took Callie away, and then Arizona heard, "What the hell happened?" It was Mark.

"It came out of nowhere. I-I was going to ask her to marry me and it came out of nowhere," she said desperately.

Arizona and Mark were standing in the back of the trauma room. Watching on as their friends worked on Callie. Lucy Fields was able to find the fetal heartbeats, but then Callie had gone into V fib. She watched them use the pedals on her girlfriend, the love of her life, and then they rushed her into the elevator to get her to surgery. When Arizona saw that elevator close she repeated, "I was going to ask her to marry me, and it came out of nowhere."

Arizona sat in the gallery during Callie's first surgery, and she ended up crying through most of it as Alex tried to comfort her. Callie and the babies had survived this surgery, but there would need to be more surgeries, and the team couldn't come up with a plan on how to save Callie and the babies. Every option seemed to lead to either the babies dying or Callie dying, and so Arizona was asked about her opinion. She knew Callie wouldn't want to live in a world without her babies, but Mark objected. He said that Arizona had no right to be making decisions for Callie. He was still listed as Callie's emergency contact from years ago, and those babies weren't Arizona's but a sperm donors. Arizona knew Mark was upset, when he found out about she and Callie's argument, something Arizona had felt compelled to come clean about, he became even more upset with her. He blamed her. So she took it. She took him calling her nothing. Maybe he was right. She should have asked Callie to marry her a long time ago.

Even her insecurities troubled her. How could she really for a moment believe that she was nothing to Callie. She couldn't understand how she and Callie had survived so much, but now a car accident could be the end of them. How could Arizona have messed up so badly? Why did she have to let her jealousy for Mark get to her? Callie loved her, who cared if she was close to Mark? She shouldn't have thrown Callie's phone in the back. She should have told Callie to put her seatbelt back on. She should never have taken her eyes of the road, not even for a moment.

She still didn't know exactly what had happened at the scene. Apparently the other driver had fled the scene. An officer told her they suspected that a truck had hit them from behind, and then fled. He had said that the accident wasn't her fault, she wouldn't have been able to see it coming. It still didn't assuage her guilt.

So Arizona sat at Callie's bedside. She held onto her arm and she talked.

"He's right you know? I'm nothing. I mean legally. I'm no one, which is kind of crazy because I feel like your wife. I feel like our babies' mom. I should have just asked you to marry me." Arizona began to cry, but she continued through her tears, "Can you just- Can you live? Can you live? For me? Please. Live for me." She sat there for a while, holding onto Callie's wrist, when she felt Callie moving her fingers. She took that as a good sign, and for a second let herself feel some relief.

It was short lived as Callie's pressure began to bottom out. Callie was rushed into surgery. Arizona watched in the gallery, and she prayed, which was something she never did because she didn't believe, but Callie did. So Arizona continued to pray that if there was a god and He was listening then He would save Callie because Callie did believe, and their babies would be raised to believe.

Arizona watched as Callie was dying. She pressed her hand up to the glass of the gallery needing to be as close as possible, and then something made her go down to the OR. Lucy was trying to get the first baby's heart to beat, but she couldn't, Karev couldn't either. Arizona looked at Mark, and they came to a silent understanding. Arizona rushed forward and did what she does and was able to start the baby's heart. Her baby's heart. Lucy and Karev were working on her other daughter, who was even smaller than her sister. Arizona rushed to her next, and she worked and she worked, and-

* * *

After Derek told Mark and Arizona that Callie might not wake up he left them alone outside her room.

"You're not nothing," Arizona turned her head to look at Mark. Mark continued, "I was angry at you because it was easier to blame you for all of this. And I love her, she's my best friend, but- you're just not nothing. You're a mom. I'm sorry."

"She's going to wake up. She has to wake up." She said with finality. Callie had to wake up. She sat by her side, talking about their babies.

"She's really small, but she's strong, 1 pound, 1 ounce of strong. Fighting against all the complications. She's got beautiful black hair Calliope, beautiful hair, she's- she's beautiful. She can't open her eyes yet, but I can tell she's looking for you. OK?" She kept talking to Callie until she started to doze off. Her head rested on top of Callie's hand until she started to hear something.

"Ar- ari- ," Callie mumbled, her voice was raspy and she couldn't get the full name out.

"Oh my- oh my god. Callie? What?" Arizona asked urgently.

"Arizona. Where- where are my babies?" Her voice was still low and hoarse, and the words came out slowly, but they were clear and Arizona heard them. Arizona was both relieved and devastated at the same time, and she couldn't help but begin to cry.

Her eyes began to well up, and that caused Callie to become more scared, and she started to get teary eyed. Had she lost her babies?

"Um, they had to take out the babies, and our first born she's just one pound and one ounce, but she's strong. She'll be okay. I wanted to call her Sofia because you said you wanted to name our first born Sofia, but I wanted you to decide. She's got this beautiful black hair already," tears were streaming down her face when Callie interrupted her.

"And Sara?" She asked hopefully. Her voice a little stronger than before. Arizona's chest burned as she released a sob. Arizona hadn't spoken yet, but Callie's eyes began to swell with tears.

"Sara was one 1 pound. We- we tried, but we couldn't get a heart beat. I- I couldn't get her heart beat. Oh god!" she choked out, "I'm so sorry Callie!" Arizona carefully hugged Callie as she cried, and she could feel that Callie was crying too. They both stayed still, Arizona wrapped around Callie, drenching Callie's hospital gown with her own tears. She repeated that she was sorry over and over again. She began to feel Callie shaking underneath her, and Callie's vitals started to skyrocket as Callie began trying to flail her arms.

"Get off me!" She finally yelled. Her voice had become strong, and Bailey who had raced inside the room was startled by the outburst. Arizona looked like she had been struck, as she stumbled backwards. The venom in Callie's voice was palpable to everyone who suddenly surrounded them.

"You did this!" She screamed. Her anger was masking the physical pain Callie's body was going through. She had just had major surgery, including brain surgery, but she pushed her headache aside as she continued screaming at Arizona. "You! My baby is dead!" She began to wail, she could no longer form words, the sound was awful, and Callie's whole body was shaking. Bailey had to sedate her, and Arizona had to listen to Callie sob for a few more moments before the sedative took full affect.

* * *

Arizona sat quietly in Callie's room. She had put a lot more distance between them because she knew it was what Callie wanted. Arizona kept replaying the whole scene. Callie's crying, and then her anger. Arizona blamed herself for everything that happened. For the accident, and then for not being able to give their daughter Sara a heartbeat. She had known that Callie would blame her too because how could she not, but what she hadn't imagined was that Callie would actually say it out loud, that she would spit it in her face. Still it was what Arizona felt she deserved.

Arizona stuck her hand in her pocket, and she felt the cool metal against her finger tips. She fetched the engagement ring out of her pocket and held it up. This ring had meant so much to her. When she picked it out she imagined her family. Her, Calliope and their two daughters, so much love, and she wanted the rings and commitment with Callie. Now she knew things between her and Callie would never be all right, she lowered the ring and her head as silent tears fell down her face again.

Her eyes were red, and puffy, but she wasn't sure she could stop. Not only had they lost Sara, but Sofia would grow up with this. This mess she hadn't been asked to be born into.

"Stop crying," the words were bitter and cold. Arizona clutched the ring in her hand so that Callie wouldn't see. She quickly wiped at her tears with her sleeve before looking up at Callie. Callie's eyes softened a bit after that. "Um... when can I see Sofia?" her voice was soft now also.

"She's too weak to leave the NICU, and you can't go to the NICU because of infections. But I took some photos for you," Arizona dug out her phone and opened the pictures for Callie to see. Callie tried to take the phone, but couldn't grip it so Arizona held it up for her. Sofia was mostly wires and tubes, but she was still so beautiful, still so perfect. It was overwhelming. "Thank you," Callie whispered.

* * *

 **AN: So, I mean I don't know how sad that was for people, but thinking this all up was pretty painful for me. Hopefully no one is too disappointed with any of the reactions from people, they are dealing with grief, and in Callie's case, even a brain injury.**

 **This story has sort of taken a detour into exploring everything they'd gone through following the death of Sara. The mystery/crime part is going to come eventually though.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **For those of you that read this story, know that I appreciate you all! Because I know it's not that popular or anything, but I just really enjoy writing this story, but obviously it's nicer to at least have some readers. So yeah, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone tried to talk sense into Callie. Bailey had tried to reason with her that she couldn't possibly blame Arizona for what happened. How they would need each other now more than ever. Teddy tried to explain how Arizona was hurting too, how Arizona needed her just as much as she needed Arizona. Even Mark tried to talk sense into her. He told Callie how Arizona wouldn't leave her side, and how if it wasn't for her both their daughters would be dead. How Arizona already blamed herself for something that was an accident. He tried telling her that she needed to forgive Arizona. But you can't force someone's mind to change.

Arizona moved out before Callie and Sofia were discharged from the hospital. It had killed her to move out of the small home she and Callie had bought together. Apartment 502 harbored such horrible memories for Callie and Arizona, that this new home had been a part of their fresh start. Now they needed another one. It had now been 3 months since the accident. She moved into a small two bedroom apartment for when Sofia did stay with her. Callie said that they would split time with their daughter. Arizona already knew she didn't have to ask Mark, but she asked Mark to take care of Callie anyway. He promised he would.

When Callie returned to work they would hardly speak to one another. They only ever spoke when it had to do with Sofia. They wouldn't even talk about work because if Callie needed a PEDs surgeon she would request Karev and if Arizona needed ortho Callie would send someone else. Eventually Arizona began to just pass all ortho cases to Karev. She wanted to make sure these kids got the best orthopedic surgeon available and Callie was the best. It wasn't that Arizona hadn't wanted to talk with Callie. She desperately wanted to talk to her. To ask her how she was doing, to ask her if she needed anything, heck Arizona would have settled for just being able to breath the same air as Callie for one minute, but Callie kept all their interactions short.

Six months after the accident Arizona heard a knock at her door. It was late, Arizona was already dressed for bed in a tank top and boxer shorts. Arizona opened the door and was in shock. She hadn't seen Callie up close for a while because Mark had been handling most of Sofia's drop offs, but Callie still looked stunning. Arizona could tell something was wrong too.

"Callie, what is i-" she began, but was quickly cut off but Callie's lips, which kissed her roughly and pushed her back into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind them. Arizona had tried to slow it down, tried to ask Callie what was happening, but Callie wouldn't allow it, as she continued to kiss her forcefully. Her kisses insisting that there be no talking. Callie reached roughly for Arizona's breasts pinching her nipples through her tank top, making Arizona groan. Then Callie reached for Arizona's shorts and tugged them down before pushing her up against and then on top of Arizona's dining table. She ran her fingers through her slit a few times, and then quickly plunged two fingers up into Arizona.

"Ah!" Arizona moaned tearing her mouth away from Callie. Callie plunged into Arizona fast, hard and deep, and Arizona had no choice but to wrap her arms around Callie's neck and try and hang on.

"Callie. Ah. Callie," Arizona sighed with every hard thrust, but Callie quickly silenced her by kissing her roughly once again, swallowing her moans. When Callie felt that Arizona was close she used her thumb to swipe across her clit, and then she felt Arizona's body shiver as her walls clamped around her fingers. Arizona was gasping for air as Callie milked her release by massaging her inner walls before finally removing her fingers. Arizona was still clutching onto Callie, breathing deeply while she pressed her lips into the crook of her neck.

When Arizona felt composed enough she pulled back from Callie, and she tried to meet Callie's eyes, but Callie kept looking down. Arizona sighed, she had no idea what brought this on, but it pained her that Callie still couldn't look at her. But then Callie undid the clasp to her jeans, and pulled the zipper down before lowering her own pants down. Arizona looked on nervously, not sure what was or wasn't okay for Callie.

Callie took the lead as she took Arizona's hand and lead it to her sex. Arizona began rubbing up and down her slit slowly, Callie was soaked. She wanted to savor this moment, and toy with her wetness, but Callie had other plans as Callie took Arizona's hand, and pushed Arizona's fingers inside. Callie began thrusting her hips into Arizona, and Arizona got the message. She began pumping into Callie as best she could from her position still sitting on the dining table. She still didn't want to rush, but Callie did, and Callie held onto Arizona wrist, ensuring that Arizona's fingers stayed deep inside her as she thrusted her hips hard to meet them. Callie expelled quite gasps on every hard in stroke, and Arizona could feel that her walls were tightening as now Callie's release was close. A few more hard thrusts, and Callie opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she released a silent scream.

Callie was beyond spent, and collapsed forward pushing Arizona so that Arizona was lying flat on her back on the table. Arizona ran her hands up and down Callie's back trying to sooth her as Callie regained her breath. She missed the feeling of Callie's skin. Callie had small goose bumps form as she enjoyed the feeling of Arizona's soft hands rubbing her back, but it quickly became too much, and suddenly Callie pushed off of the table. She pulled her pants up, buttoned and zipped them and then began to turn to leave.

Arizona desperately reached out for Callie's arm, "Wait Callie!" But Callie quickly pulled her arm away. "Goodnight," was all Callie said as she walked out of the apartment. That's when Arizona realized what Callie had been trying to silently communicate with her the whole time. Callie wasn't there for her. She was there for sex.

Every few weeks Callie would leave Sofia with Mark and Lexie, then go over to Arizona's. They'd have sex, and then Callie would leave. Any attempt Arizona made to try and talk would be dismissed by Callie. Callie would run away from Arizona every time, and it broke Arizona a little more each time. Arizona wanted to stop, but the moment Callie would show up she wouldn't be able to resist her. Even this horribly cold, distant, withdrawn Callie was better than no Callie for Arizona.

5 months had passed since Callie's first late night visit. 11 months since the accident. Arizona was waiting patiently for Callie, or more likely Mark, to drop off Sofia. They were late. Arizona hoped Callie remembered that it was her night. Her doorbell rang and she excitedly raced to open her door.

"Calliope. Hey," Arizona said cheerfully. Callie stood there cradling Sofia. She also had a bag for Sofia which had milk for her. Arizona was about to reach for Sofia.

"She's been a little fussy today," Callie said unable to make eye contact.

"Oh, well don't worry. It's probably nothing, but I'll keep an eye-"

"I don't think I can leave her here," Callie interrupted.

"Callie-" Arizona began. She was always overly patient around Callie, but she didn't see Sofia enough as it was. Her patience was running out.

"No, Arizona, what if it's something bad. What if she's sick?"

"I'm a pediatric surgeon, and I know how to take care of my kid," Arizona said with frustration evident in her voice. When she saw Callie make a face she gave up. "Just- just go Callie. I'll see Sofia tomorrow," she said her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't let it go," Callie said sadly, as she had tears in her eyes.

Callie watched Arizona's heart break a little bit more. She had watched Arizona's heart break a little more after every single one of their encounters, and she wished she could reconcile whatever it was inside of her that kept doing this to Arizona. The woman she desperately loved, but didn't know how to be with. The woman that she kept hurting.

She watched as Arizona went to close the door. Right before the door was about to shut Arizona felt something push against it, and Arizona opened the door to see that Callie was using her free arm to keep the door from closing.

Callie's brown eyes finally met Arizona's blue, those eyes desperately wanted her to say something, "I need to try. But I don't want to leave her. So maybe, uh, we all spend some time together?"

"Really?" Arizona hated how vulnerable she sounded in that moment, but at the same time she needed Callie to mean this.

"I could make us some dinner, and then you can spend time with Sofia," Callie offered.

"Okay, but I can make dinner," Arizona said as she stepped aside to let Callie and Sofia in.

"No, you spend time with Sofia, just what do you have that I can make?"

"Mac and cheese?" Arizona asked with a grin as she took Sofia out of Callie's arms. She quickly placed a kiss on each of Sofia's cheeks, and took her to the couch.

"And?"

"I have some chicken out in the fridge." Arizona responded before blowing raspberries on Sofia's belly, making the girl giggle with delight.

Callie watched Arizona play with Sofia, and both looked so happy, and it made Callie feel warmth and love for the first time in a long time. She set about making the mac and cheese, and baking the chicken. She also steamed some vegetables even though she knew Arizona would rather not eat them. Callie was surprised she had the vegetables actually. Arizona fed Sofia some baby cereal and everything seemed to be perfectly timed so that Sofia was in her play pin when Arizona was able to join Callie at the dining table.

"Dinner looks amazing. Thank you," Arizona said with a genuine smile. These little moments were what she had always envisioned for when they started a family.

"It's nothing," Callie answered. Arizona reached for Callie's hand on the table, and gently squeezed it.

"It's not," Arizona stately before cautiously adding, "I know that, well, none of this has been easy."

"On either of us," Callie finished. They both let that hang in the air, and kept eating. They heard Sofia babbling in her play pin and both smiled.

"I think we should do something for Sofia," Arizona finally said, and Callie knew that she was referring to her birthday.

"Like a party?" She asked.

"Not really. I just think, maybe we should spend a day together as- as a family," saying the last part worried her. She didn't know how Callie would feel.

"I think that would be good," Callie sighed. Arizona looked at her questioning. "No, I mean it. It just hard to imagine. How much time has already passed."

"Yeah," Arizona sighed.

"But you're right. We should be together as a family," the way that Callie said it left Arizona with hope for the first time. She couldn't help but let her lips draw into a small smile before turning her attention back to her food.

It was late and the weather had taken a nasty turn for the worst.

"You guys could spend the night here," Arizona said. She meant it. She didn't want Callie driving home so late with this weather, but she also didn't want to see her family leave.

"I- I don't know," Callie said nervously.

"You could stay in my room, and I could stay on the couch. It's not like Sofia doesn't have her own room here?" Arizona tried to reason.

"Arizona, I'm not kicking you out onto the couch," Callie stated.

"I'm offering," the response came softly.

"I know. I mean, if I'm going to stay... then we can share the bed. Alright?" Arizona looked at Callie with disbelief. These were words she never imagined to hear from Callie, especially not right now. It was like in the span of hours their relationship had taken a one hundred and eighty degree turn in the right direction. In the end all she could do was nod.

Arizona had given Callie a large shirt to wear, and she went to finish getting ready for bed in the bathroom. When she re-entered her bedroom she saw that Callie was lying on her usual side of the bed, her back to Arizona. Arizona climbed into bed, and she was tempted to shift closer to Callie, but the strong back she was currently starring at didn't welcome cuddles. Arizona decided against too much too soon, and kept her distance.

"Good night Calliope," She whispered gently.

"Good night Arizona."

* * *

 **AN:** **Feel free to leave me a review with thoughts or whatever because I love some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _"She suffered a traumatic brain injury, and coupled with her depression, she is likely confused over her feelings for you, and not the same person she was before the accident. But from what you've told me about her, I believe that with time she will come to see that this was an accident, and no one is to blame. She may already realize it, but just be having trouble letting it go emotionally."_

 _"That doesn't help me," Arizona had angrily replied._

 _"It doesn't. I'm saying that there is nothing else you can really do, besides recommending she see someone professionally. You can let her know that you are there for her, even that you love her, but you can't keep letting your feelings of guilt make you feel that you deserve to be punished. You don't. And you need to begin doing what is best for you. Unfortunately, you can't really help Callie, but you can help yourself."_

It had been the most direct statement she had ever been given by her therapist, a few weeks previously. Throughout her therapy she had explained how it broke her up more and more every time she'd watched Callie leave, but she felt it deserved. She hurt her babies, she hurt Callie, and she deserved to be punished. But her therapist pointed out how this was destructive to herself, and how could she possible help in raising her daughter if she didn't take care of herself? Well, Arizona had been starting to really work on herself. She had started trying to forgive herself, but it was difficult. However, Callie lying next to her in bed for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, it gave her strength.

Arizona wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she had yet to fall asleep. She no longer felt tired. Callie was in her bed, and even if she was currently just looking at her clothed back, that was enough for her. Arizona felt the bed shift, and Callie turned to face her. Callie was equally just as awake. In the darkness, Arizona admired how visible the whites of Callie's eyes were. Callie's expression was admiring as well. She was admiring Arizona.

Callie's hand slowly reached out for Arizona's face and she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Then she slowly caressed Arizona's cheek. Arizona closed her eyes at the contact and her head turned gently, craving the feeling of Callie's gentle caress. Callie scooted even closer before leaning forward, and laying a kiss on Arizona's forehead. It had made Arizona sigh. Then she kissed Arizona's nose, which made Arizona smile. Then slowly she brought her head lower to make their lips meet as she gently kissed Arizona. Her eyes were now also closed until she felt wetness, and opened them.

"Don't cry my love," Callie carefully whispered, as she used her thumb to wipe away Arizona's tears. Arizona hadn't been able to speak, but she nodded her head. "Go to sleep," Callie whispered. Arizona took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes, ushered to sleep with Callie's hand still caressing her face.

This felt different to her than all the times she'd been with Callie before. This felt like love.

* * *

Callie must have drifted off to sleep as well, and in her dreams she was greeted by nightmares. She was on the hood of that car, lying in her own blood, while her babies were violently ripped out from her. A baby lay on the ground while Arizona held onto Sofia, who was crying, who was alive, but no one went to pick up Sara. Callie couldn't move, and she tried to yell to Arizona, to tell her that Sara was dying, but the harder she tried to yell the further away she would get from her baby. She could see that the baby wasn't moving, she could see that Sara was completely lifeless. Gone.

"Callie," Arizona said loudly while shaking her. She had been trying to wake her up for several moments, but gently shaking her hadn't seemed to help. She finally saw Callie's eyes open, and recognized fear in them. Callie looked around wildly for a moment and then sat up in bed.

"Callie, what is it?" Arizona asked desperately. She knew Callie had a nightmare, and hoped she would talk to her about it.

"It's nothing. I have to go though," Callie said as she stood and began to change back into her clothes. Arizona chest tightened again. "I can pick up Sofia in the morning, or Mark can."

Callie started moved for the door, and out into the hall.

"Callie wait!" Arizona said following after her into the living room. "Please don't go. Please tell me what's wrong." _Besides everything._

"It's just not right. She should be here. We should all be together, but without her we aren't a real family Arizona!" Callie said loudly. She regretted how loud. She didn't want to wake Sofia. They moved out into the living room, and surprising to Arizona, Callie went to sit on the couch. Arizona took a seat next to her. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. Until Arizona finally broke that silence.

"I still get them too Callie," She said quietly. "I have nightmares all the time. Only mine are always about the crying, and screaming. They're about seeing you lying on the hood of the car while I'm holding Sara in my arms, and I'm trying to save her I can't. I can't save her, and then you're screaming and I'm just surrounded by blood again. And I can't scream, I can't call for help, but I can't help either," Arizona's voice began to shake.

"It wasn't your fault Arizona," Callie said gently, and Arizona threw her a disbelieving look, "It wasn't. And I know that. Rationally I know that. I- I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." She said the last part desperately because it was the truth. She was constantly at war within herself. Stuck between loving Arizona, and hating her. Stuck between loving herself and hating herself.

Arizona took a deep breath. Now was the time. "Have you thought about seeing someone?"

"Like a therapist?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I already got cleared to work," Callie reasoned, while shrugging.

"But you're still struggling. A therapist- or someone to talk to, might be able to help with that. You had a traumatic brain injury and a traumatic experience Callie. Seeing someone, it wouldn't be a sign of weakness," Arizona said.

"I know. I uh, had already been seeing someone," Callie admitted.

"Really?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"I fired them."

"Oh. Well, I uh- I have some names if you want," Arizona nervously asked.

"I don't -" Callie began.

"Wait, I'll- I'll go get them for you," Arizona left leaving Callie alone in the living room. Callie looked around, and she noticed that this place didn't feel like Arizona. There were hardly any decorations or pictures, and the colors weren't as warm as Arizona's previous apartment, or their apartment. This place didn't feel like a place Arizona belonged.

"Here. That way if you decide you want to talk to someone, you have options," Arizona said as she handed Callie a few cards.

"Thanks," Callie whispered. She stood up. "I'm going to go now." She started heading towards the door, and as she grabbed the handle she heard Arizona.

"Callie, wait. Just a second," Arizona stood up and moved to stand in front of Callie by the door. "Callie, I love you, and- and I know that you love me, but I also know that you can't forgive me. I am so sorry for that. I want to do anything I can to be there for you... but I can't keep doing this anymore. So if I'm right. If you still do love me, at all, you can't come back here until you want to be with me for real. I- I'm sorry. It's just too hard."

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat, and started nodding as she felt the dam of tears break, wetness streaming down her face. She reached for the doorknob again, and walked out the door. Leaving Arizona alone again.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Also, I hope people aren't to hard on Callie because I really love her, and am not trying to portray her negatively. In this story she's just gone through a very traumatic event, and so has Arizona, but Callie had a brain injury on top of it all, so to say that she's struggling is an understatement. At the end of the day it's two people trying their best. And I do believe I said this story was not all sunshine and roses, but hope it's worth it.**

 **Hope to hear what y'all think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Months had passed. Callie no longer stopped by Arizona's apartment for sex. She would drop Sofia off herself though. Callie was also going to be working more, she had big plans for her research. So she and Arizona had talked about finding a babysitter through an agency that way Sofia wouldn't always have to be stuck in daycare. Arizona didn't know much more about what was going on with Callie. She didn't know where they stood.

"Uh. So this one, Jo, looks like she might be good. She sounds responsible, is CPR/First Aid certified, and a pre-med student," Arizona said while reading off a resume that the nanny agency had sent them. They had many to get through, but this person sounded promising.

Callie was starring at Arizona. They were currently sitting in one of the conference rooms at the hospital. It was a sunny day outside, and the windows were letting in enough sunlight that the rays of light were bouncing off of Arizona's hair. She looked angelic.

"Callie?" Arizona said. Callie looked out of it.

"Uh. Yeah, she sounds good," Callie said flustered as she took the resume from Arizona, giving it another once over. She was actually very impressed with this person's resume, so perhaps they were ready to call up references.

"Are you alright?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Yeah," Callie said while standing up. Arizona stood up as well, and Callie didn't realize how close they were until she turned around. "Um, I- I can call the agency, and ask about Jo's references. Give them a call? Then we can talk about setting up an interview?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, okay," Arizona said suddenly very nervous. She was noticing the way Callie was looking at her, the way Callie kept looking at her mouth, at her lips. Did she want to kiss her? Arizona wouldn't be opposed, but she had told Callie that she'd have to be sure she really wanted Arizona. Arizona moved her hand forward slightly so that it would lightly brush against Callie's. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she had no regrets as she saw Callie inhale deeply. "Cal-"

"Take care now," Callie said quickly, and then walked out of the conference room. Arizona just sighed loudly.

She could see Callie, the Callie she knew and loved was in there, but she was still so hurt, and so was Arizona. Arizona kept thinking that maybe they could help heal each other, Callie just had to let her back in.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child?" Arizona was taken aback by the question. She had just had to give the worst news in the world to a set of parents. Their son was dying, and there would be no miracle for him. So she recommended that they take this opportunity to just be with him. To do everything to support him. To make sure that he knew he was loved. The parents hadn't taken that news well because they had come to Arizona expecting a miracle, and they promised to take their son someplace else to get it.

Arizona had a momentary crisis over how to answer the question. She wanted to say, "No," even though that was a lie because this wasn't about her or her loss, but instead she said, "I do."

The father hadn't been expecting that response. He'd wanted to lash out, to explain to her that she could never understand the pain he and his wife were going through.

"We want to protect our children from everything, but sometimes we can't. So you need to make sure that little boy in there knows that he's the most loved little man in the world. You need to do everything you can to make sure that he feels safe, that he isn't scared, and you will never regret that you were there for him for every second he has left." The mother had begun to cry as she accepted her son's fate, the father looked like he wanted to argue the point, he wanted to keep fighting it because he wanted his son to live. "I'm so sorry," Arizona said. He nodded his head a few times, allowing it all to sink in, and then hugged his wife.

"I'm sorry too," He said. He kissed his wife, and then told her that they were going to be okay, but that she needed to stop crying so they could go be with their son. He held her until she was able to compose herself and then they went into their son's room together. Arizona took that as her opportunity to get away. She wandered into an on-call room because she needed to be alone. It had been one hell of a day.

* * *

Callie had overheard Karev talking about a PEDs case. Arizona was going to be the one to tell parents that their son had run out of medical interventions. Callie knew that this couldn't have been the first time Arizona had lost or would lose a patient since Sara's death, but it was the first time Callie had heard about it. She felt for Arizona. It made her thankful she didn't work in PEDs.

Callie found herself waiting outside of the hospital for Arizona. When she saw her, she noticed the slumped shoulders, and her head down. It reminded Callie of the way people often walked in New York City, walking with their heads down in order to avoid people. Callie knew this had to mean Arizona's day had been as bad as she imagined.

"Hey," Callie said as she walked over to Arizona who quickly looked her way before putting her head back down, striding forward.

"Hey," was all she said back.

"I heard you had a tough day. I'm sorry," Callie said gently, sincerely, but it did nothing to help Arizona's sour mood. Callie could sense that, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable feeling that maybe this was a mistake. "Well... Take care now," Callie added before turning around and heading towards her car. It had been the wrong thing to say.

"Take care now?" Arizona asked loudly, with anger present in her voice. Callie turned back around to face her. "What is that? I can hardly get you talk to me unless it's about Sofia, and suddenly it's all 'Take care now?' You can't look at me the way you do, and then just say, 'Take care now!'"

They stood there, Callie at a loss of what to say, and then she reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Arizona.

Arizona read it aloud, "'Good job today,' 'Hey there now,' 'Take care now,' what is this?"

"Uh, it's my therapist. She gave me these sentences, uh, well we came up with them together, they are all three word sentences. Three word sentences so that I have something to say to you other than the three words that are... that are killing me. Because you know that I feel that, but I can't say them. I can't say them, it would be cruel to say them because I am torturing you. I don't want to look at you longingly when I know I can't be with you anymore, so I'm saying take care now," Callie said, and after standing there in silence she finally added, "I'm just trying to let you off the hook." She looked defeated.

Through Callie's whole speech, Arizona could feel the tears fall from her eyes. Callie did still love her, but she voiced Arizona's worst fear. Callie knew she couldn't be with her anymore. So after all this time, all the waiting, this was Callie's way of saying that it was over.

"Take care now," Arizona whispered, and then walked past Callie.

* * *

 **AN: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, and I know Calzona readership is probably dying down very low now, but I won't let go :)**

 **Next chapter is pretty much done, so hopefully have that soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

They had hired Jo, who was great, amazing even, with Sofia. Both Callie and Arizona were confident she could handle a crisis should one occur. It just felt good for them both to know there was someone capable to watch Sofia if they had emergencies at the hospital.

It had now been 18 months since the accident. Arizona always found herself looking longingly after Callie, but always chastised herself. She was not that woman. She was hot, and women would be lucky to be with her. So she was not the woman to be hung up over an ex. But Callie wasn't any ex. Callie was the love of her live. They had gone through extraordinary experiences with each other. No set of souls were as intertwined as theirs, yet none of that love seemed to be enough for what they had ultimately gone through.

Still nothing could prepare Arizona for what she learned. She knew it was inevitable, yet she hadn't imagined the shear heartache she'd go through.

Mark had tried to prepare her, tried to warn her. Arizona had been chatting with Teddy, and they'd ben laughing. Something Arizona found herself doing a lot more of with the passage of time, but when Teddy had to leave Mark had approached her.

"Callie's seeing someone," Mark said.

"Like a patient?" Arizona asked obliviously. She couldn't even imagine it would be anyone else, but she was confused why Mark would think it would be worth mentioning.

"No. Like a, uh- girlfriend," He said. He instantly saw that smile drop from her face.

"I... uh-, okay," Arizona struggled to find any words. Her voice quivering slightly.

"Arizona, I'm sor-"

"No. Don't be sorry. Is she... Is she happy?" Arizona asked, and then swallowed thickly.

"She's trying," He answered. "But no, I don't think she is."

"Who is she?" Arizona asked.

"I haven't met her, but apparently she's a doctor too. A resident from out in the sticks," Mark said.

"Oh. Okay. Well... thank you for being the one to tell me Mark," Arizona said gently, and she turned to leave.

"I'm still rooting for you two," Mark said before Arizona was out of earshot.

Arizona couldn't bring herself to turn around, worried about the mess of a person Mark would see. She said over her shoulder, "We've been over for a long time," before leaving.

Arizona walked into her apartment, and headed straight for the couch. She just wanted to break down, and so she sat there and waited for the tears to come, yet non did, leaving Arizona to wonder if she has used up all her tears.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. She looked up.

"Hey Jo, I didn't realize you and Sofia were here," Arizona said.

"Oh yeah, we went to that toddler playtime thing, but she looked really beat today, so I brought her back a little early," Jo explained.

"How was toddler playtime?" Arizona asked.

"Good, she was stacking blocks, and ate a snack there. I gave her lunch before we went though," Jo answered.

"Thank you Jo," Arizona said. Jo just smiled. "Callie and I are lucky to have you to look after Sofia. It's just better than having to leave her in that daycare all day."

"Not a problem," Jo said while taking a seat next to Arizona on the couch. "Callie and Sofia are great, she's a great baby, and you are incredible- to uh work for." Jo quickly added, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Arizona said with a light smile, trying to convince Jo. Who had spent a lot of time with both Callie and herself, and by now could probably read them like an open book.

Meanwhile Jo was admiring Arizona. She had had a crush since the first time she'd met Callie and Arizona. It had only gotten worse over time, especially when she realized Callie and Arizona were no longer together. And now that Callie was seeing someone, Jo could only wonder why Arizona was still single.

"Well, you look... sad," Jo said cautiously, unsure if she was overstepping.

Arizona sighed, "I suppose I am," she admitted.

"If you ever want to talk, or not, whatever, then I'm here," Jo said while placing what Arizona thought was a comforting hand on her knee.

"Thanks Jo. Anyways, I'm here now, and not going anywhere so feel free to go, you know, do what you young people do," Arizona said. Jo smiled, and got up thanking Arizona, but right before she left the apartment she turned back around to face Arizona.

"Sex," She said.

"What?" Arizona asked with a furrowed brow.

"Sex, is what young people like me do," Jo said with a smile, for some reason feeling confident. Arizona lightly chuckled at the joke despite it being inappropriate, and watched as Jo left.

* * *

Arizona finally met Penny. Callie had been nervous about how awkward it would be for everyone, but she was the only one who seemed to be awkward about the whole thing. Penny and Arizona had joked with one another, having had similar experiences of traveling around the world. Callie starred at them both as she sipped on her wine. Arizona looked... happy. It had taken them a long time, but maybe they were both finally on their way to being happy.

Callie could only hope that Arizona would find that.

Arizona arrived at her apartment. She was beat. It took so much energy to pretend to be happy. Especially when she was miserable. The worst part of it all, was that she really did like Penny. She was... perfect.

"Hey," Jo said coming out of Sofia room. She must have finished putting her down for bed.

"Hey Jo," Arizona replied.

"You alright?" Jo asked. Arizona smiled to herself, somehow Jo always seemed to know. She would often ask Arizona how she was feeling, more often then not Arizona would lie.

"I'm great," Arizona said forcing a smile. Jo just looked at her, her looking telling Arizona she didn't have her fooled. Jo sat next to Arizona on the couch again. Arizona suddenly felt Jo's hand on top of hers and she looked down to stare at them. She didn't understand what was going on.

"You don't have to pretend with me Arizona," Jo said softly, while rubbing Arizona's hand. Arizona was so transfixed by the feeling of Jo's hand on hers, and suddenly she felt the couch dip slightly.

She looked up at Jo to see her leaning in, and then Arizona felt soft gentle lips pressed up against her own. Arizona's eyes fell shut, and she had to admit she enjoyed the feeling, the feeling of being close with someone else. Jo leaned further in, and tried to deepen the kiss, Arizona was pushed slightly onto her back, up against the arm rest. She wanted this. She wanted to kiss, and feel, and have sex. She missed sex. She missed everything. But she didn't miss it with Jo.

Arizona quickly pulled her face back and away from Jo.

"Stop," She said quietly. Jo listened, she moved back some.

"I'm sorry," Jo began. "I just, I really like you Arizona."

Arizona laughed at that. "You don't really know me, Jo."

"I know enough," Jo said. She hated to feel talked down to. She knew she was young, but she knew what she wanted.

"Jo-" Arizona began, but Jo moved foward to be right in front of her again. Arizona's eyes moved down to Jo's lips.

"Arizona, I think you want this too," Jo whispered. Arizona swallowed thickly. Jo was attractive. Another life and Arizona was sure she would have jumped at the opportunity to sleep with her.

"I don't," Arizona said. Jo starred at Arizona, that wasn't what she had been expecting, but then she moved away from Arizona and returned to her spot on the couch.

"Callie's moving on," Jo said. She didn't say it to try and hurt Arizona, but she thought maybe Arizona needed to move on too. Arizona sat up to sit in her spot on the couch.

"I know," Arizona said simply. "I want her to be happy, but if you know me enough, then you'll know that I'll never love anyone else the way I loved Callie."

Jo's eyes opened wide at that statement. She had known for a long time that Arizona was hung up on her ex, but she hadn't expected a declaration like that.

"I think you should go," Arizona quietly added. Jo stood up, and internally cursed herself. She'd let her stupid crush cost her a great job. She could feel tears starting to slip past her eyelids as she headed for the door.

"We can just agree to not talk about this again," Arizona said before Jo could walk out the door. Jo turned and had a small smile, and nodded gratefully.

When the door closed, Arizona lay back fully on the couch, tossing her head back and sighing loudly. Callie may have been the love of her life, but she wasn't Callie's. She suddenly heard noise coming from in Sofia's room, and figured she was awake. Quality time with her baby could cheer her up, and with that thought she headed to Sofia's room.

* * *

 _"Do you still love Arizona?"_

 _"Yes," Callie was quick to answer._

 _"But now you've met Penny?" Her therapist asked._

 _"Yes," Callie said quietly._

 _"How do you feel about Penny?"_

 _"She's nice. She makes me feel... good, and I'm not as sad," Callie truthfully answered._

 _"So what do you want to do here?"_

 _"I don't know. I'm- I'm looking for a little guidance here," Callie said shrugging her shoulders. Her therapist looked at her thoughtfully. She had no idea how any of this would play out for Callie because Callie still had so many mental roadblocks, but she knew what she had to recommend._

 _"I think you should play things out with Penny."_

* * *

 **AN: How are we hanging in there? Sorry about updates being so slow! I'm trying though :) Just sooo busy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The one thing that Callie had always been warned against was misleading Penny. It had taken her a long time to develop deeper feelings for Penny. The first time Penny had told Callie that she loved her, Callie thanked her.

It hadn't felt quite right, even when everything with Penny had gone so well. Then there was Arizona. They now would talk from time to time. Arizona would ask how Penny was doing? Told Callie that Penny could meet Sofia whenever Callie wanted her to. Told Callie that she liked Penny a lot. Callie had heard she'd recently starting dating again. She had been dating a lot. And she looked happy. Which made Callie feel something. She didn't know what exactly.

So Callie had introduced Penny to Sofia. Callie had told Penny that she loved her. Callie had gone all in.

And now Penny was moving. 24 months, it had been 2 years since the accident. It had taken her a long time to feel something, anything again, and now Penny was leaving for a grant. Callie cried a lot.

"Callie," Arizona said. Callie was currently starring at a chart, but she had no idea what it said. Callie looked up to meet Arizona's face, and gasped slightly.

"Arizona, what the hell," Callie said as she stood up to get a closer look at Arizona's face. She had a black left eye.

"I- uh... was hoping you could take a look at my hand for me," Arizona held out her right hand, which looked red and swollen. Callie reached for it quickly, and Arizona winced slightly when Callie grabbed her hand.

"Were you in a fight?" Callie asked with confusion. Arizona pulled her hand away from Callie.

"I don't want to talk about it," She answered. "Can you just- Bailey said I needed you to clear me."

"Okay," Callie said nodding her head. "Follow me."

Arizona did, and Callie took her to get x-rays. Arizona's hand wasn't broken, and so Callie would administer a steroid shot. It would hurt like a bitch at first, but it would help Arizona get through her workload.

"How did this happen?" Callie asked quietly, as she gave Arizona the shot. Arizona who was currently sitting on an exam table, with her head bowed in shame. She didn't want to be having this conversation, but she would not lie.

"I took up boxing," Arizona said.

"What?" Callie said loudly. She sounded furious actually. "Do you know how stupid it is for a surgeon to do that. Your hands!"

"I know, but it's been helping me. My... my therapist said I should take up a hobby, a stress reliever, she wasn't too thrilled about boxing, but I was just hitting the bag you know? So whenever I'm free I hit the bag, and I'm not so... angry. But then last night I decided to actually try sparring, and the girl didn't look that tough, but I kind of got my ass kicked," Arizona added sheepishly.

"Looks like an understatement," Callie said while rolling her eyes. Then she asked quietly, "You've been angry?"

"Yes," Arizona answered honestly. She had been angry all the time, but she just bottled everything up inside, and so her therapist suggested finding an outlet. Beating on a heavy bag had proven a pretty effective outlet. "I haven't been so angry since," She stopped talking, they both knew, they both remembered how angry she was after everything Webber had put them through. That thought went through both of their minds, and silence hung thick in the air.

"I thought you were seeing someone," Callie finally admitted before she could stop herself. She hadn't meant to say that, and Arizona was caught off by the fact that Callie even cared.

"No, I- uh, haven't seen anyone," Arizona said.

"Penny's leaving," Callie shrugged. Arizona's stomach churned. She really liked Penny as a person, but also harbored such resentment towards the woman for being able to be with the one person Arizona wanted.

"Why?" Arizona asked despite her better judgement.

"She got the Preminger grant, in New York, and it's a great opportunity for her," Callie said. She looked sad. Those hugely expressive eyes showcased her sadness, and Arizona couldn't stand it.

* * *

"You could turn down the grant you know," Arizona said, and Penny quickly turned to face her. Arizona had found her rummaging through a supply closet.

"Dr. Robbins," Penny looked around the small closet, as if looking for someone else to come save her. "I... It's an amazing opportunity for me, my career," She said.

"Callie's worth staying for," Arizona replied.

"I know... I wanted her to move with me, but obviously that won't work," Penny added. She also looked frustrated by the whole situation. Why was everyone so unhappy?

* * *

"Here," Arizona said while handing Callie an envelope.

"What is this," Callie said in utter confusion. She didn't know what Arizona was doing in her research lab.

"You should move with Penny," Arizona said. Callie felt like her heart stop. She couldn't describe this feeling. Callie looked into the envelope. There were plane tickets, two of them.

"Arizona, I don't understand?"

"I don't want to be without Sofia, but you and I can work something out. I can fly out to see her, I'm head of the department, so I can- I'll delegate. Karev isn't totally incompetent," Arizona was beginning to ramble.

"Why are you doing this?" Callie asked. Arizona just starred at Callie. _Wasn't it obvious?_

"I've never been able to stand seeing you unhappy," She answered quietly. "Penny has made you happy. And so I don't know exactly how we'll make it work with Sofia being too young to fly on her own, but we'll make it work," Arizona finished nodding her head with finality. She could see that Callie was in shock so she decided to leave. "Take care now," she added before leaving the lab.

Arizona made it back home, and sent Jo away. She spent the rest of her evening playing with Sofia before having to put her down for bed. Now Arizona was sitting in the living room trying to mentally prepare herself for what was coming. Callie and Sofia would leave Seattle soon. Arizona wished she could punch something. She heard her front door open, and she assumed it was Jo having forgot something, but the voice that spoke was not that of Jo.

"You always want to fix me," Callie said, as she stood in front of Arizona. Her voice was accusatory, which didn't sit well with Arizona, but she felt too tired to fight.

"I just love you enough to let you go," Arizona responded tiredly.

"Well maybe I don't want to go," Callie said. Arizona felt that boiling anger inside her once again. She rose from the couch.

"Then please tell me what you want? I'll do anything you ask of me, but please just tell me what you want from me?" Arizona said fiercely. She had scrunched her hand into a tight ball, but didn't even notice the pain, the steroid still taking affect. Callie noticed her hand though, and reached for it, taking Arizona's hand in her own. Arizona's hand instantly relaxed, her whole body did for a moment, then-

"I want you to come home."

* * *

 **AN: I think of this as sort of the end of Act I of this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
